This invention relates to an apparatus for testing the flow rate in a baby bottle nipple. More particularly, it relates to a nipple flow rate testing device which can accurately and consistently effect nipple flow rate determinations in conjunction with a unique test nozzle assembly and a rotameter.
There is not currently available on the open market a nipple flow rate testing device which can accurately and consistently indicate nipple flow rates. In the past, attempts to measure flow rates through nurser nipples utilized a measuring of supply pressure or pulling a vacuum on the nipple. Test results were not accurate as in some instances the test pressures were not constant, vacuum forces were too great and nipple apertures were distorted. In testing nipples to determine orifice size and consequently nipple flow rate, it is important that tests be made as simply and accurately as possible. It often happens that nurser nipples have apertures wherein the normal manufacturing particulates and process coatings can partially obstruct the holes. If they are not purged prior to testing, a false reading would be obtained such as low flow rates and contaminates could be transferred from the nipple into the device from which a reading is being made. Another factor affecting proper determination of a nipple flow rate is the technique in obtaining a reading from a measuring device such as a rotameter. If the nipple is not placed against a nipple receiving end of a rotameter with a constant force, a pumping action results between the nipple and the rotameter effecting an inaccurate reading. Inaccurate readings also occur if the nipple is not centrally aligned with the rotameter in a proper manner. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,031,187, a hollow stem valving arrangement is indicated for measuring and bottling liquids. The valving arrangement in this particular prior art unit in no way offers a solution to the present problem of accurate nipple flow rate testing.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide an apparatus which can accurately indicate the flow rate through a nursing nipple orifice. Other advantages are a nipple flow rate tester which can measure flow rates through nipples having a single orifice or multiple orifices; provides for a purging of the nipple prior to testing; a test nozzle member which provides a constant force on the nipple during the testing procedure; a test nozzle member which automatically maintains the nipple in a sealing relationship with a nipple head receiver of a measuring instrument; a nipple flow rate tester unit which can be utilized with a minimum degree of skill and technical training; a nipple flow measuring device which can accommodate nursing nipples of various configurations, and a nipple flow rate tester which can be fabricated from available components and materials resulting in a testing device which can be fabricated at a minimum cost.